Taking Care
by x-Tali-x
Summary: This is my first Leverage fanfic, its Nate and Sophie fluff some time during after the Second David Job, enjoy and review :


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leverage or am in any way associated with it, this is for pure fun or else this two would have been together already.

**A/N:** This is my first time at a Leverage fanfic so forgive me if they seem a little out of character, it's a Sophie and Nate fanfic and somewhere after the Second David Job, it doesn't have a timeline or anything so you can imagine it in whatever moment you want. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taking Care**

The annoying beep coming from the alarm clock was the first thing that Sophie Devereaux heard that morning. Confused, she had no idea what time it was, and to be brutally honest she couldn't have cared in the slightest. Their latest "operation" or con as it would be more accurate to call it, had been both emotionally and physically exhausting. It took more than double the time most operations required. Even though they were entirely successful in their aims to put right the wrong that confronted them, they were all physically and mentally drained.

Sophie gave herself a quiet smile as she reminded herself that they managed to get the money that the parents of the injured child would need to provide a better life. It had been hard; the young child had been crossing the street and was cruelly run down by a drunk driver who had no business being behind the wheel. The driver, now languishing in jail, hadn't even done the half decent thing by stopping and calling for an ambulance. Instead he simply drove away from the scene of the accident; witnesses paying little if any attention to the vehicle or the driver.

The operation had been hard on all of them, but perhaps hardest of all on Nate. It was bad enough that Nate could only be reminded of his own lost son, but the subject of Nate's drinking must have been one Nate raised with himself many times over the past weeks. Sophie was only too aware of how Nate had been torturing himself.

As a result Sophie was pleased to see that Nate no longer drank anything stronger than soda or fruit juice. She hadn't felt the need to see if he was hiding the alcohol he used to rely on, because she could see how much better he looked. He was a changed man, changed for the better and Sophie liked him even more.

Slowly she made the effort to drag herself out of the bed. Pulling the covers away, she swung her legs out and onto the softly carpeted floor, and stood. Walking in the direction of the bathroom she stopped before her dresser mirror and tilted her head to the side as she critically examined the reflection of the woman before her. "This will take a lot of work," She murmured to herself, before walking to the shower. A long luxurious relaxing shower and some deftly applied make up would put everything right again, she thought. And once again she would look good enough to turn the odd head. Truth is, there was only ONE head she really cared about.

That morning it took Sophie the double the time it would normally take to get ready. It seemed to her she was doing everything in a slow motion, the physical exhaustion of the previous weeks had taken their toll, and the bangs under her eyes had taken much more time for her to magically disappear than it ordinarily would. Feeling herself to be in a slightly whimsical mood, she picked her favorite Dolce & Gabbana rosette silk satin blouse and today she decided to match it with one of her favorite black knee length Channel skirts. Looking at the mirror again, this time a soft smile appeared on the Grifter's lips. Pleased that she was starting to look more like herself, all she needed was the perfect shoes. Shouldn't be too difficult she thought, she only had maybe 20-30 pairs to choose from. After a few moments of trying to decide, Sophie found that she simply couldn't resist wearing her new Dior pewter leather 'Lady Dior' stiletto sandals. After making sure that not only her outfit, but her hair and makeup were all perfect, she grabbed a black jacket and her purse, leaving her apartment behind as she set out for the new Leverage Headquarters.

As usual Nathan Ford had been the first to arrive at the office. Like the other members of his team he was relieved that the operation was over. It had been hard on all of them; it had been hard for all of them to focus on the task at hand but it also had been hard for Nate to keep his team under control in this particular one. After they had seen the critically injured boy Eliot wanted nothing more than to simply go after the driver and hurt him. Hurt him badly and if Nate hadn't been able to restrain Eliot, he surely would have sent the driver to intensive care. Perhaps surprisingly Parker was on Eliot's side this time. Not particularly violent herself she volunteered to join Eliot and between the two of them resort to physical and brutal revenge. Just as normal, it was Nate and his voice of reason who somehow managed the impossible and managed to get them all to focus on what he called the big picture. Nate reminded them that they would get the guy, but as well they had to make sure that the boy would have the best treatment possible; and of course that meant money.

Nate took another sip of his coffee, finding his keen sense of taste was returning to him; no longer numbed by alcohol. He looked out of the window of the new Leverage headquarters, and smiled. They had done a great job; once again he was proud of them all. And now in their new abode they were completely settled; their own new offices and once again Hardison had created an even more elaborate technological network of computers, LCD screens, and much, much more. Nate heard the main door open, and judging by the soft clicking sound he heard on the finely finished wooden floorboards he already knew who it was. Reclining in his high backed and elaborate chair, his back was turned to the door of his office, and he brought his coffee mug once again to his lips, the sound of the footsteps stopped and a smile crossed Nate's lips. "Good morning Sophie."

Sophie allowed herself to smile in return as she stepped in his office. Walking over to where Nate's chair sat she turned the chair around so that she could see him. "Morning Nate," Sophie said. "I wasn't expecting to find anyone here." She took in his attire and smiled seeing the casual yet sophisticated way Nathan Ford was dressed. Crisp, white dressing shirt with black pants; simple but at the same time she had to force her eyes to look away. She could see his black blazer resting on the back of a standing coat rack and turning her attention back to him she noticed that lately he was always perfectly shaved; she gotten used to see a little stubble on his face but the cleanly shaved look was one she preferred.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

Nate glanced at Sophie for the first time since she had arrived; taking in her attire appreciatively and a smirk crossed his lips. No matter what the time or place she always managed to look immaculate. Sophie had the knack of being able to magically come up with a freshly pressed outfit almost out of thin air. Over the years Nate had known her, she would always look her best no matter the situation and Nate couldn't imagine a situation where she wasn't at her best. But it wasn't just the outfit, but more how she wore it.

Nate shrugged. "They will probably be coming in late." He analyzed her expression critically and Sophie was surprised to see Nate frowned slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

He knew the Grifter well, probably better than she knew herself, and while Sophie was able to read others as if they were an open book Nate was able to read her. Apart from the wonderful skill with which she hid temporary blemishes with makeup, he could tell that she was tired. He noticed instantly that her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. He'd never tell her so but he loved the way her eyes sparkled.

Sophie had been taken by surprise by his question of concern, but quickly nodded. "Yes I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." She was fairly sure she knew Nate well enough to know he wouldn't buy her little white lie. Better than anyone else he knew her, he KNEW her, and just as well he knew all the subtle tones of her voice. He could tell with his eyes closed when she was up to something, and as well the special tone she used when she was lying. The same tone he heard an instant before.

"Ah huh," Nate said. "Come one Sophie, you know be better than to try that one. I can see from here that you're not well." He gave her no room to argue, and stood quickly placing the palm of his hand upon her forehead. As he did Sophie peered deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes, she could see concern. She cast her mind back to a few hours before as she looked at her image in the mirror that morning and hadn't thought much about her state when she arose. She felt, well tired. Perhaps really tired, but she was sure it was just that and nothing more.

"Sophie you're coming down with something," Nate decided and quickly placed his coffee mug on the edge of his desk.

"I'm ……" Sophie started to protest.

"You sneezed twice yesterday and….."

"Who are you," she laughed. "The sneeze police?"

Nate smiled. "Soph I want you to go home and rest. You've earned it…."

"We ALL have," Sophie said quickly and Nate nodded agreement.

"We have, but you aren't well. What's more I need you at your fighting best for our next operation."

She looked down top his desk and saw a partially filled manila folder. "What's…...?"

Nate shook his head firmly. "What it is, is something that can wait. Seriously. A couple of day's prep work at least before we are ready to even talk about it. And trust me Sophie we need you for this one." She could see his genuine concern; his voice was soft and gentle.

"Nate really? I'm fine," Sophie said. "It's nothing. I just woke up a little tired. That's all. Trust me when I tell you it's nothing to worry about."

They stood face to face, inches apart, both stubborn and neither prepared to give in to the other when they thought they were in the right. On this occasion Nate decided to take and hold the upper hand; he simply REFUSED to let her win this time.

"Prep work?" Sophie asked but Nate was already shaking his head. He turned, picked up the operation notes and locked it into his personal safe. He reached into his shirt pocket and drew out his cell phone; dialing a number via speed dial.

Sophie heard the voice coming through loud and clear.

"What!!!" Parker could be heard almost yelling, loud and clear. Sophie had little doubt that Parker had been asleep when her phone rang.

Nate chuckled and gave Sophie a wink. "And good morning to you too Parker," he said overly sweet. "I'm just calling to tell you to take the day off."

Parker was trying to wake. "If you say so…. Has something happened?" The blonde was curious by nature and obviously she wanted to know why their normal routine had been cancelled.

"Nothing to worry about Parker. I'm here with Sophie and she isn't feeling well. I want her, you as well as Hardison and Eliot to take the day off."

Parker must have been happy to know she had the day off. "Sure thing Boss. Whatever you say."

"And if you need me," Nate added. "I won't be in the office, I'm taking her home."

Too late Nate thought Parker would love teasing them both the next day, but right now he didn't care.

"Okay then but make sure she rests Nate, really rests. Bye" Parker hung up quickly, not giving Nate a chance to do anything but roll his eyes.

Sophie gave him a grin. "What did you expect her to say? You made it sound like I was on my deathbed."

Nate laughed. "Come on, while you're still in the land of the living. You drive and I'll follow you."

"Is this really…..?" Sophie started to protest.

"Yes it is really necessary."

"What about Eliot and Hardison?"

"I'll call them on the way. Stop dawdling, stop making excuses. Home."

He pointed and Sophie gave up. Looks like she was having the day off after all. She sneezed and Nate shot her a look. "Quick someone call the sneeze police!" she said as she turned and walked back to the elevator.

Nate laughed and made a "woo woo" sound as if he were mimicking a police siren.

Sophie got to her car and quickly drove away, wondering how fast Nate would drive to keep up with her. As it turned out he arrived at her house only seconds after her. He quickly got out of his car and strode to her car door, Sophie waiting to see what was happening next.

Nate paused. "Well?" he asked.

"Oh," Sophie feigned disappointment. "You're not opening the car door for me?"

Nate grinned. "You're not THAT sick."

Sophie gave him a wild look but before she could open the door he had done it for her after all. They walked up the front path together, side by side. As they reached the door Sophie fumbled in her handbag.

"Key?" Nate demanded simply.

Sophie didn't even bother to argue. She simply handed her keys over to Nate who instantly found the correct one and opened the front door.

"How did y….?" Sophie started to ask.

Nate shrugged. "Wasn't hard, that was the key most used. Now if you allow me….."

He quickly lifted her completely off her feet and held her as if he were carrying his bride over the threshold.

Sophie was quite surprised and was going to say something before Nate answered her unasked question.

"Well," he started. "If you expected me to open your car door, I'm guessing you DIDN'T expect this."

She giggled with delight. "That is an understatement." She wrapped her hands around his neck and let him lead the way, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

Nate, carried Sophie took a step inside, and closed the door behind them with his foot. He could have found what he was looking for but instead to let Sophie point the direction. After all it was her house.

"Okay which way?" Nate asked.

She pointed and he started walking, still carrying her. As he looked about he noticed how very well decorated and furnished her house was. A couple of pieces of art tastefully displayed and even a small stone sculpture finished the décor with class and style. The whole place screamed Sophie and he already liked it.

He walked straight into her bedroom, and gently lay her down on the bed in a sitting position. Sophie was so surprised she was afraid and at the same time excited to wonder what was coming next. Nate gently raised her slim legs and started to remove her Dior sandals, placing them on the floor next to her bed. "The rest." He said with a grin "I'm sure you're more than capable of."

Sophie laughed. "I don't know….I AM quite sick you."

Nate laughed as he walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind him for her privacy. "I'm sure you aren't THAT sick."

"I may be," she teased and they laughed together.

Nate rummaged around her bathroom, looking to see what Sophie needed as Sophie changed into a pair of soft blue silk pajamas. It looked like Nate was going to insist that she spend the day in bed, and right now she had no intention of arguing. "I'm decent," she said.

The door slowly opened and Nate walked out of the bathroom with a bottle of aspirin. He handed it to her and smiled when he saw her wearing her cute pajamas. "Here," he said. "I'll get you a glass of water."

He left her momentarily and returned with the glass, handing it to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Sophie asked him.

"You mean taking care of you?" Nate asked looking into her brown eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. He had missed her during the time they had spent apart; he had missed her company, her laughter and in particular her smile. He knew now that he had taken her for granted, assuming she would always be around. When the team had all gone their separate ways he felt like a part of him was missing. But now she was back, she was by his side again and Nate had already let go of the past. He knew now that he was ready; he was ready and he was done waiting for her. Though as Sophie view it, she had been the one patiently waiting for him.

Sophie nodded in answer to his last question, she didn't trust herself to speak, afraid of what words or emotion would come out. He still had the same effect on her, just by looking at her and she was gone; powerless to resist his smile. Sophie doubted he was aware of how he made her feel. How could he know that he smiled her heart would skip a beat, of how a simple look would take her breath away; almost causing her to forget to breath when he was around her.

"I missed you Sophie," he said softly as if that was all she needed to know. "During the few months we were away it gave me enough time to think. Enough time to know what I really wanted and now I know what I want."

"You do?" she asked in a feeble voice, not her own.

Now it was Nate's turn to nod. "I meant it when I said that you make me a better man, a better version of myself. You never left my side even when I was been a pain in the ass. You stayed there, waiting for me. Sophie are you still waiting?" Their eyes locked together.

This had taken Sophie by surprise, she almost had the urge to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't another of her silly dreams; one of the many dreams she had that featured Nate Ford. But this was no dream, it was real. Nate was really there, right in front of her saying these things to her. The words she had craved to hear from him a lifetime ago.

"I missed you too Nate," she said from the heart. "More than you realize, and I was glad to be back. Glad to be part of this again and even more so to hear what you just said. Nate I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time. In a word, 'yes'. Yes I'm still waiting. You know me."

Nate grinned and gently cupped her cheek, brushing it with his thumb. He moved closer to her, the waiting between them finally over. There could be no more delaying what had been meant to happen between them for a long time. It was fate, destiny and they both had waited much too long. Nate knew what he wanted to the very core of his being, and what he wanted was Sophie. This time he wouldn't let her get away, he wouldn't let her escape. He was going to grab her with both hands and never let go. As Nate leaned in toward her Sophie smiled and leaned towards him. Their lips brushed gently, and they both smiled. Sophie placed her hand on the back of his head, the soft brush of lips soon turned into a gentle but passionate kiss; a kiss that they had both been waiting for what seemed like forever. It almost felt as if time had stopped for them. It felt like the whole world had stopped for them to enjoy this moment. For them to enjoy something that had been building up steadily over ten years. Though according to Nate just eight years but that didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was that they were finally together. Sophie had no doubt that he would take care of her not just today but every day. And from this day Sophie continue to keep taking care of him. As she always had done.


End file.
